2meirl4meirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Coup d'etat
__TOC__ Background Luna, Handsome Cute Boy Bee, Amelia and Totally-not-a-furry, had been joking about planning a coup d'etat in #general, but later moved on to a private group. Planning Initial plan Once they'd all gathered into a private chat, the planning of the coup started. A clear goal was established, which was to make Ujin give ownership to Cow, who would then make Luna co-owner. The other participating members would then be given special perks for participating. Luna's idea to make Ujin hand ownership over to Cow was to write a wall of text explaining that the discord has deviated too far from the subreddit, and it needed a change in administration to be able to advance further. Cow's involvement The next step was to make sure none of them would get banned. They'd do this by using Cow as a scapegoat, as he would be the only one actually speaking to Ujin. Luna then offered to forge screenshots of members agreeing to Cow as the new owner, to prove that this is what the members supposedly wanted. Fool proofing the plan Just in case the first plan wouldn't work, Luna now started working on a second plan which involved the use of the bot. Bee was the first one to suggest this, as it had previously been done in the old WholesomeMemes discord server not long before. This second plan would take place over a long period of time, where they'd hire someone to befriend the community. Luna would then suggest them as a mod, and hope that they'd be allowed in. Meanwhile, the participating members of the coup would be inviting people over to their own server. Once they had gotten everyone over to that server, Luna would give the new mod admin powers using the bot. They would then invite their new bot, which would have a script that deletes everything and bans everyone, leaving only the mods. Their own server would then be thriving, with a "non-bullshit government" and also "keeps everyone from 2meirl4meirl". Despite everyone's initial doubt of the plan, Luna convinced everyone that she could use the same person who performed the attack on WholesomeMemes since said person has no beef with her. This is also when Luna suggested that the second server be run by alternative accounts that would later be replaced with their main accounts, as a preventative measure in case they messed up so that they wouldn't be hated by the whole community. The beginning and the downfall Now, that this started becoming more elaborate, it was time to actually start making the alts. Bee and Amelia already had alts, and Luna was trying to find an email that could be used for her alt. Ujin finds out Since they invited Cow and wanted him to be a part of it, he had seen everything that had been going on. He decided to do the responsible thing, which was to tell Ujin about what was happening, and add him to the group. Ujin almost immediately banned all the participating members who were in the chat, except for cow. Luna lost her current mod powers, and any chance of ever becoming a mod again. She was also stripped of all bot ownership, and the old bot was kicked immediately. Resistance following the ban After everyone had been banned, they all tried to play it off as a joke and wanted to be unbanned. Bee was the first one to be unbanned, since he'd been clear that he took it as a joke throughout the whole thing. Amelia and the rest followed soon, but Luna was left banned for around a week. All of them tried to play it off as a joke and that it was just a meme, but the whole mod team was suspicious. Due to Luna's involvement in WholesomeMemes and the fact there was far too elaborate to be just a joke, left her with little to no trust from the mods. Amelia later explained that she thought it was just a joke, but that Luna seemed to take it too seriously to be just a joke.Category:Drama